Untitled
by ejo
Summary: Her marriage life isn't what she dreamt at all. Oneshot.


**Untitled**

**.**

**.**

[REVISED]

* * *

**Summary:** Her marriage life isn't what she dreamt at all.

**Author's Note:** A story to test myself, a story with no sense and a story with no subtle ending. Feel free to review or ignore, this is written for no particular reason.

* * *

He's a drunkard. She's a housewife. Together, they're a typical family. He isn't an abusive husband like how some television series portray how usually drunkard husbands are, he's just stressed from work. Perhaps, a bottle of beer or two wouldn't hurt.

Mikan Sakura-Hyuuga, a natural born house wife, always at Natsume's side once he returns. She never liked it when her husband comes home and is drunk, but she couldn't complain to him. She didn't have the courage to do so.

"I'm hooome." the drunken Natsume sings as he enters the house. He throws his shoes off and dawdles toward his wife. He attempts to plant a kiss on her lips but fails miserably.

"NATSUME." she hisses, pushing him away from her.

She never likes it when Natsume does that, especially if he's drunk. She is about to let it go but a speck of lipstick captures her attention. Like a reflex action, her fist curls up to a ball.

"Explain _that_ to me." she roars, her index finger pointing at the mark on his clothes. He looks at her coldly and walks away. She bites her lower lip in frustration. She couldn't handle it anymore. Her self-pity kept on increasing; she wanted to blame herself for not taking good care of him but... _no more_.

Scenes from their past started to flash back in her mind: the countless dates, the numerable fights and his proposal.

She could clearly remember the scenes seven years ago. She remembers herself wearing a pale yellow dress as she met up with him. She always finds herself late in every date, much to her boyfriend's dismay, but he didn't mind it. After all, he deeply loves her. As soon as she enters the restaurant, her eyes searched for him. Amongst the group of people, she easily tracked him down. He was wearing a black suit with a red tie. His hair is neatly combed, making her giggle.

"Mister Hyuuga," She calls, emphasizing on the word _mister_. "What's with that get-up?"

He smirks. It is his trademark during their high school years and it stayed the same. She takes the seat in front of him and lands her bag down. It's their twelfth date already; she counts with her fingers mentally.

Natsume snaps his fingers and a waiter came with the menu tucked in his armpit. He lays the menu in front of them. The words are printed in a sossy and classy font, making Mikan unable to read it clearly unless she squint her eyes.

"Order anything you want," he says. "I insist."

Even though he's Mikan's boyfriend, she couldn't deny that he's pretty arrogant. But still, she pretty much liked him even if that _is_ his flaw.

"I want this," Mikan points to the most expensive best-seller dish in the menu. She glances at Natsume, hoping to see his worried expression, but he stayed composed with a grin plastered on his face. "And this, this and this. Make it two orders on every meal!" she laughs heartedly.

Natsume turns to the surprised waiter who's secretly checking Mikan's small stomach, wondering how does this girl eat a lot and doesn't have a single fat. "What she says." he swishes his hand, gesturing the waiter to leave.

She gives out a pout, her date just laughs.

Twelve years later, she finds herself, crying and reminiscing of the past. Her sobs turn louder when she remembers their wedding—the time when the two of them became one.

"I do." her words linger in the small church they both agreed upon to have their wedding held. Only a few people were invited—family, relatives, childhood friends and mutual associates. White lilies are all over the place, in full radiant bloom. The raven-haired man flashes a small smile at his bride, making the woman giggle in happiness.

She closes her eyes and puckers her lips. He leans in and plants a kiss.

_Sealed._

"Mikan?" His voice made the brunette flinch on her spot. She turns at him, finding him to be sober and scratching his scalp. She wipes her nose with her sleeves and takes a sniff.

"What?" she bawls, making Natsume's ears twitch.

"What's up with you?" he asks, eyeing her strangely. He notices her puffy eyes and her running nose. "Have you been crying?" he crawls his way to her, wiping her tears away but got slapped in the process.

"Don't touch me." she snaps.

What happened to her dreams of blissful family life? Endless love? Nothing, that's what all is left. Pain, lies and mistrust. When did it come to this?

All the memories flush to nothingness.

Love ends.

So does their marriage.

And so does this story as well.


End file.
